


Mistletoe - Art Collab

by gally_hin, Mitchel_Lighzfire



Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Fanart, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: Gally: Did my first art collab with my friend Lightz 💚💚I did Danny’s lineart and Vlad’s colo, Lightz did Vlad’s lineart and Danny’s coloIt was a lot of fun thanks you again 💚Lighz:It is my second collab of all time and I am soo happy that I did it together with Gally! They are an amazing artist and it was sooo funny!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Mistletoe - Art Collab

**  
Step-by-Step:**

**Dec 24th, 2020  
**

**Gally:** Very happy how it turns on 🥰 ty for the honor Lightz  
For Vlad’s sweater I invented nothing, it’s inspired by a real sweater and you could find it online   
(haven’t make pixel art in a long time, so it’s feel so good)  
And Merry Christmas !!

**Lightz:** It looks sooo cute! I am sooo fricking happy right now!  
For Danny's sweater, I just imagined a sweater, his parents would buy without thinking twice and they brought it for everyone in the family, so Danny have to put up with another ghost on his sweater xD  
And Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
